snowbals past
by daniellafrost
Summary: Snoball is the youngest and newist animatronic at Freddy Fabears and she has a secrate
1. Chapter 1

Snowballs past

Spring traps pov

Snow is having more and more nightmares since she started working during the day with the rest of us. She is so scared of adults that I had to drag her out of the Parts and Services room to work .Blu isn't helping much because she keeps sending adults to Snow for questions. Luckily, it is almost closing time. (Time jump by 1hr 30min)

Bonnie's pov

The new bunny is just like a scared kit around adults. She really doesn't like humans touching her and the poor thing had a panic attack when four adults came to ask her something.

Blu's pov

The new bunny is fun to mess with and she is such a wimp.

Everyone but blus pov

That poor little Kit.

That night Blu awoke to the sound of crying so did the others. They found Snowball curled upon the floor rocking back and forth saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." This stunned everyone! They didn't know what was going on. Suddenly she snapped out of it and seen us staring. She started to panic.

Snow's pov

Everyone was staring at me. I thought I was in trouble so I tried to escape but I couldn't I was scared stiff.

Spring and Bonnies pov

The poor kit is terrified. Bonnie began to play a sweet melody and I sang a lullaby. She fell into a fitful sleep. But it was sleep nonetheless.

(Time skip next day)

Blu's pov

What's up with the new bunny? She seems really freaked and distracted from her job. I wonder what's bothering her.

Snows pov

I hope that I have not been too obvious about my nervousness. I have had to play the shy bunny card and hide in the parts and services room. I hope they don't ask questions about my nightmare/flashback I don't want to relive it any more than I already do. It is horrid.

(Time Skip that night)

Springs pov

Bedtime for little bunnies. I called to Snow she had ran off after we closed and we have been trying to find her. She is one elusive kit (and she has the most noticeable fur. its fricking White) Snow can hide well but with eleven of us searching we should find her soon.

Snows pov

I know that I shouldn't hide but I can't help it. I really don't want to talk about what happened three years ago. It is still too fresh in my mind. I can't keep living the nightmare. The mental abuse was enough. I can't even begin to describe the physical Torture I went through.

Snows flashback

"My creator is angry to day I wonder if it is my fault again. I hope he doesn't come after me again. He still needs to repair my ankles and knee joints. I hear yelling I know I need to hide. But I reacted to late He found me I knew I was done for." Time skip next day "I woke up in a crate sitting in a wheelchair do to the damage done to my legs. I was removed and repaired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I met the other Animatronics and it almost sent a severe shock through my system. I don't like big crowds. I slowly got to know all of the animatronics but got attached to Springtrap he became my big brother and He helped me warm up to his younger brother Bonnie. Bonnie and Spring tried to get Blu to warm up to me but he really hated me."

Blu's pov

Something is wrong with Snow I found her in the hallway staring into space and she won't snap out of it.I decided to bring her back to the others. (In blu's mind ((What do I do what do I do)) Blu doesn't deal with children much)

Back with the others

Spring's pov

I'm getting really worried about Snow she doesn't usually run off like this I wonder what made her so upset. Blu came in dragging Snow she was zoned out and completely unresponsive. We have tried everything but using the scream tape.( the scream tape is a recording of a crying child) We decided to use it and she snapped out of her trance.

Snows pov

I snapped out of a memory and was surrounded by the others. I almost started screaming but Spring gave me my favorite plushy and hugged me till I was calm. I really hate having a lot of people around me.

Springs pov

I hope snow will not have a panic attack. But it seems likely that she will. I knew that she would want her favorite stuffed animal. She seemed to need physical reassurance as well so I hugged her tight.

Blu's pov

Poor kit she is just falling apart at the seams. I kinda feel bad for picking on her. After all she is just a kit. She can't sleep without a nightlight. I hope she can sleep through the night. I have my doubts but I think she is exhausted and may just fall unconscious.

Next Day

Snows pov

I woke up surrounded by the others in recharge. I was kinda worried that they would start asking questions that I can't answer because it hurts too much. I noticed the others started to stir. Foxy woke the others fully by playing you are a Pirate. They hate that song a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowballs past

Spring traps pov

Snow is having more and more nightmares since she started working during the day with the rest of us. She is so scared of adults that I had to drag her out of the Parts and Services room to work .Blu isn't helping much because she keeps sending adults to Snow for questions. Luckily, it is almost closing time. (Time jump by 1hr 30min)

Bonnie's pov

The new bunny is just like a scared kit around adults. She really doesn't like humans touching her and the poor thing had a panic attack when four adults came to ask her something.

Blu's pov

The new bunny is fun to mess with and she is such a wimp.

Everyone but blus pov

That poor little Kit.

That night Blu awoke to the sound of crying so did the others. They found Snowball curled upon the floor rocking back and forth saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." This stunned everyone! They didn't know what was going on. Suddenly she snapped out of it and seen us staring. She started to panic.

Snow's pov

Everyone was staring at me. I thought I was in trouble so I tried to escape but I couldn't I was scared stiff.

Spring and Bonnies pov

The poor kit is terrified. Bonnie began to play a sweet melody and I sang a lullaby. She fell into a fitful sleep. But it was sleep nonetheless.

(Time skip next day)

Blu's pov

What's up with the new bunny? She seems really freaked and distracted from her job. I wonder what's bothering her.

Snows pov

I hope that I have not been too obvious about my nervousness. I have had to play the shy bunny card and hide in the parts and services room. I hope they don't ask questions about my nightmare/flashback I don't want to relive it any more than I already do. It is horrid.

(Time Skip that night)

Springs pov

Bedtime for little bunnies. I called to Snow she had ran off after we closed and we have been trying to find her. She is one elusive kit (and she has the most noticeable fur. its fricking White) Snow can hide well but with eleven of us searching we should find her soon.

Snows pov

I know that I shouldn't hide but I can't help it. I really don't want to talk about what happened three years ago. It is still too fresh in my mind. I can't keep living the nightmare. The mental abuse was enough. I can't even begin to describe the physical Torture I went through.

Snows flashback

"My creator is angry to day I wonder if it is my fault again. I hope he doesn't come after me again. He still needs to repair my ankles and knee joints. I hear yelling I know I need to hide. But I reacted to late He found me I knew I was done for." Time skip next day "I woke up in a crate sitting in a wheelchair do to the damage done to my legs. I was removed and repaired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I met the other Animatronics and it almost sent a severe shock through my system. I don't like big crowds. I slowly got to know all of the animatronics but got attached to Springtrap he became my big brother and He helped me warm up to his younger brother Bonnie. Bonnie and Spring tried to get Blu to warm up to me but he really hated me."

Blu's pov

Something is wrong with Snow I found her in the hallway staring into space and she won't snap out of it.I decided to bring her back to the others. (In blu's mind ((What do I do what do I do)) Blu doesn't deal with children much)

Back with the others

Spring's pov

I'm getting really worried about Snow she doesn't usually run off like this I wonder what made her so upset. Blu came in dragging Snow she was zoned out and completely unresponsive. We have tried everything but using the scream tape.( the scream tape is a recording of a crying child) We decided to use it and she snapped out of her trance.

Snows pov

I snapped out of a memory and was surrounded by the others. I almost started screaming but Spring gave me my favorite plushy and hugged me till I was calm. I really hate having a lot of people around me.

Springs pov

I hope snow will not have a panic attack. But it seems likely that she will. I knew that she would want her favorite stuffed animal. She seemed to need physical reassurance as well so I hugged her tight.

Blu's pov

Poor kit she is just falling apart at the seams. I kinda feel bad for picking on her. After all she is just a kit. She can't sleep without a nightlight. I hope she can sleep through the night. I have my doubts but I think she is exhausted and may just fall unconscious.

Next Day

Snows pov

I woke up surrounded by the others in recharge. I was kinda worried that they would start asking questions that I can't answer because it hurts too much. I noticed the others started to stir. Foxy woke the others fully by playing you are a Pirate. They hate that song a lot.


End file.
